Scheherazade
by Rabidnar
Summary: 5 tales Bela Talbot tells Dean Winchester and 1 time she tells him the truth. Drabble. T to be safe.


Well, here I am, introducing myself to the Supernatural fandom with a (un-beta'd) drabble I wrote at 4am and will probably regret in a few hours!  
>Someone suggested Chasing Pavements - Adele as a fic prompt, and while this nowhere near follows the prompt, this is what my head told me to write.<br>I have a longer, much better, SPN fic in the process, but I thought I should at least let myself be known.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters (...though if I did, Bela would be my first choice of who to own!)  
>It's cliche and cheesy, but enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Scheherazade<strong>

_"If you knew you were going to be put to death in the morning, how would you spend your last night? For Scheherazade, she spun tales of magic, mystery, romance, and deception as if her life depended on it."  
>5 tales Bela Talbot tells Dean Winchester and 1 time she tells him the truth.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Lies<strong>

_1. "When this is over, we should really have angry sex."  
><em>It wasn't the request for sex that was a lie.  
>It was the request that it be angry.<br>While she could fully see Dean shoving her against the nearest wall and using his hate to have his way with her, she hoped he wouldn't.  
>She had never had sex, not after what her father did to her, because she couldn't trust anyone enough to let them that close to her.<br>Dean was the closest she had ever gotten to trust, and his lack of response to her request was a bigger disappointment than she would ever let on.

_2. "You make me sick." "Likewise."  
><em>Dean didn't make her sick.  
>He made her make herself sick.<br>Even though she was around hunters on a regular basis, she had been content being a selfish, thieving bitch until she had met Dean Winchester.  
>The loyalty Dean had for Sam was something she could never understand, no matter how hard she tried, because she had only ever experienced betrayal.<br>Dean made her imagine what she would be like had she not had a reason to become a thief, and that was what made her sick.

_3. "How do you sleep at night?" "On silk sheets, rolling naked in money."  
><em>Obviously, she did not sleep in money, even though she very well could; there was a deeper, underlying issue.  
>Sleep had never come easy to her, even after her father was dead and she could lock all the doors.<br>It wasn't fear, but shame, something she couldn't feel anymore, but it still affected her.  
>She found it hard to sleep at night, but not because she made others miserable, but because she was miserable and ashamed.<br>She would never admit that though, not even to herself.

_4. "We're all going to Hell, Dean. Might as well enjoy the ride."  
><em>The ride to Hell was about as thrilling as, well, the ride to Hell.  
>All in all, she was trying to find a way to get out of her deal.<br>While she knew that eventually she was going to end up in Hell, she wanted time to really enjoy the ride – not just spend all of her time using money as a comfort object.  
>There was a difference between simply knowing you were going to Hell and knowing the exact date and time and way it was going to happen.<br>She was going to hell, but she was not enjoying the ride.

_5. "Dean, listen, I need help."  
><em>While it was true that she needed help, it was not the reason she had called Dean before she died.  
>They both knew that she was past the point of no return.<br>She just wanted to hear his voice, because her family wouldn't be saying their last goodbyes - no, she had killed them, and friends and acquaintances weren't exactly the type of people she picked up along the road of life either.  
>Dean was the closest thing she had had to a friend, besides her cat, of course.<br>They both knew she deserved it and that she wouldn't be going to a better place, and she had already prepared herself for her deathbed being surrounded by none other than Hellhounds, but he gave her the option of not feeling like she was dying alone and she took it.

**The Truth**

1. _"This can't help you, Bela, not now. Why're you telling me this?" "Because just maybe you can kill the bitch."  
><em>As much as she wanted Dean to die sometimes (okay, most of the time), she didn't.  
>Yes, she would have willingly killed him, but when it came right down to the reality he would spend forever in the pit, she knew he didn't deserve that.<br>Telling Dean the name of the demon who held his deal felt like her last saving grace; she had turned the tables.  
>After years of Dean being a hunter and her being a thief, she used one last chance to follow down the noble road.<br>Even if Bela was going to die, she wanted Dean to live.


End file.
